A boat lift drive is a mechanism for lifting up and letting down a boat lift. A hand powered winch is a common boat lift drive. A hand operated winch can be replaced by an electric boat lift drive.
Whether powered by hand or by an electric motor, a boat lift drive is subject to the elements. It is rained and snowed upon. It collects ice. It stops the wind and the dirt in the wind.
Whether powered by hand or by an electric motor, a boat lift drive is likely set up on a dock next to a boat lift. Usually the boat lift drive remains outside in the elements for its entire product life. It may break down. It may be replaced by a newer model. It likely remains in a permanent position next to the boat lift throughout the four seasons, even during winter.